heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
N.P.C.
She is an anti-social girl with pink hair and an black unter's cloak.She would rather help then watch people die when hanging out with her Brother. Personality She is anti-social and hates you but won't stand for someone dying. powers Kiss Of Life-She can bring you back to life if you were kissed when dead or she could heal you if alive. Death Sense-She knows who exactly is going to die and where she can even see through their eyes right before this happens. Necrotic Empowerment-She gains enhanced strengh and speed from being around the dead. Lexiconicy-She can say any word or write any word and that appears as the object she can even use verbal teleportation via this. Absolute Immortality-She truly can't die no matter what.Even grant immortality to people who are worthy. Human Hive-She has chi eating beetles that are have Cosmic Hunger they will satify their hunger by eating people and feeding off life-force of planets. Voodoo-She is the Voodoo Queen she control humans and the dead she can even make evil maonster from the dark arts.She gained Necromancy and powerful forms of the Dark Arts and also has Hell-Fire Manipulation.She is an user of Mysticism. Weapon Manipulation-She can summon and create any weapon she wants and use it like an master she can use made up weapons that are made from fusing to weapon together. Isolation-She can isolate herself from an problems in the world she can use this to find souls in the plane of the dead. Omnicompetence-She can deal with any problem with ease even get people to join her and use an weak form of mind control. Intuitive Aptitude-She has many aptitudes she is smart and can use Intuitive Empathy and gain powers from any one she gives sisterly advice to anyone she knows her way around any weapon and can drive any vehicle she wants she and has a storng Women's Intution she knows when her body is going through changes and when her siblings are in trouble.She is an master at MMA and Self-Defence and WWE type moves via combat intuition. Endgame Technique:D.L.C Form-She turns into and beautiful/beastly angelic/demonic looking female with ultimate powers like planetary empowerment, planetary destruction blast and planetary manipulation.She can keep this form as long as she has life-force around her. She has every single one of the Enhancements on the superpower wiki. Cartomancy-She can till the future and current events with cards even some form of Destiny Manipulation. Undead Physiology-She is an zombie and she has Anatomical Liberation and Head Liberation even Body Part Substitution. Titan Physiology-She is the titan of Death and Discord she has many powers that can over power anyone like Size Manipulation and Discord manipulation she even induce madness in humans. Probability Manipulation-She has all the techiques: *''accelerated probability'': to foresee the right choice, then to rush into that path. *''black box effect'': to cause random events to occur out of the user’s control. *''quantum precognition'': to perceive all the outcomes of a situation. *''active synch-factor'': to be in exactly the right place, at exactly the right time, for anything you want. *''Bliss Zone'':All things good happen when standing in a certain spot *''Terror Zone'':All things are bad when standing in a certain spot. weakness She shows none but her ironic love of life although she's an Reaper. Category:Truth™ Category:Female character Category:Fallen Category:Level 8